


A Case of the Mondays

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Gen, I may have gotten to nervous to post this on my reg so sue me, The Mondays - Freeform, This is just a bit of fun, Tickling, these two make me feel things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Magnus finds Taako lying face down on the floor of the Starblaster, he takes it upon himself to cheer him up.(this is just a fun, short drabble!)
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides & Taako
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	A Case of the Mondays

When Magnus walked into the living room the first thing that caught his attention was Taako lying face down on the floor, seemingly dead to the world. Magnus sighed, cocked his head and poked the elf’s shoulder, getting a groan in response. 

“You okay, Taaks?”

“Mhmrrg...” Taako mumbled. 

“Just a case of the Mondays, huh?”

Taako nodded and Magnus smiled, a plan forming in his mind. 

“I do have a way of curing the Mondays, if you’ll let me try. It always worked on my cousins.”

“... do I have to move?”

“Nope!”

“...fine then.”

Magnus giggled conspiratorily under his breath and sat on Taako’s back, effectively pinning him to the floor. He squawked and tried to sit up but Magnus dug his fingers into the elf’s sides before he could protest, drawing peals of laughter from him. 

“Ah! Magnus no you piece of shihihit!”

“See, it’s working!”

“No it’s nohot you fu- !!!”

Magnus had slipped his hands under Taako’s shirt and begun to spider over his ribs in the middle of his sentence. Spending almost 75 years with someone meant you knew all the little things about them that take time to learn. Such as knowing exactly where they are most ticklish.

Magnus found the oh so sensitive spot just above the middle of Taako’s ribs that got him screaming and started torturing it in all the ways he could think of, ranging from lightly tracing patterns to digging in between the bones. Taako was losing it by then, the sheer volume of the sensations centered on his most ticklish spot overwhelming him as he squirmed wildly and frantically, his hysterical laughter ringing throughout the room in a pleasant melody. . 

“M-Mags! Y-you can- shihihit, you can stop now!” Taako managed to get out through wheezes for breath.

Magnus slowed his tickling to a halt, getting off Taako and settling to the floor next to him. Taako curled up into a ball and caught his breath, giggles still slipping out from his mouth. The fighter leaned down and smiled innocently at his friend.

“Are your Mondays cured?”

“Yeah… yeah, they’re fuckin’ cured alright. But if you do that again I might end up magic missiling your ass as a reflex.”

Magnus patted Taako on the head, ignoring how he grumbled about it. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time, then.”

Taako blushed and stood up, pulling his clothes back into some semblance of order before stalking off. Magnus giggled to himself. There was no way in hell he wouldn’t do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> literally just wrote this for shits and giggles (ha) hope u enjoyed


End file.
